All the wrong things
by TiaDalma92
Summary: "Don't try me, woman." was his warning and as a shadow he was gone. Mhp, idiot. Thinking I would listen to any of his warnings. Like a give a damn what he thinks. I feel more amused than worried about the upcoming events. Altair/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Coming home  
><strong>_  
><em>Disclaimer: Don't own Altair. I wish though….<br>_  
>It was almost sunset whet the city of Masyaf came into view. It would take me two hours to finally reach the gates. My horse was walking slowly, exhausted from the pursuit that took place earlier. I noticed them following me since I left Acre. Four of them. Templars. Those filthy bastards! I don't know how they managed to inform those ahead of me but they set an ambush. If it wasn't for my bleeding shoulder I would have taken them all down.<p>

Since I was a woman they thought I wouldn't be much of a threat, won't put up a fight. Hmp… all those idiots! I managed to take three of them, though, with my throwing knives, when I felt the dagger going through my shoulder. The sharp burning pain clouded my vision for a couple of seconds. One of those scums tried to use this as his advantage and charged at me, trying to kick me on the right. I dodged quickly and spun around, making him land on the ground. With not much effort I pulled the dagger from my shoulder and threw it at one of the templars, hitting him in the chest. I was aiming for the head but, oh well… it worked anyway. His life ended before he hit the ground.

More were coming now and were trying to trap me in a circle. Most of my left side was covered in blood so without much thinking I jumped over the dead templar and headed for my horse. I was strong enough to take them all but I wasn't insane. I couldn't fight them like this.

They all came after me eventually, seeing that I was in a vulnerable state. I kicked my horse and he ran as fast as he could. It was necessary for me to divert from my path to Masyaf in order to shake them off me. It didn't take them much time to quit chasing after me for they were of foot. I was finally able to return on my main road to Masyaf.

So here I am, covered in blood, making my way to the city of the assassins. To my home. To my father. As he entered my mind I started to think about what I am going to tell him. I learned a lot about the item he is so interested in. Three weeks ago he sent me on a mission to go to Damascus, Jerusalem and Acre and learn as much as I could about this so called piece of Eden. I didn't know what part of the information is important and what is useless so I decided to tell him everything I heard and red. He will probably know half of it anyway. The throbbing in my shoulder was becoming more painful as every step the horse was taking. I just hopped the wound didn't get infected or something. I wanted to heal as quickly as possible so I can be in shape for my next mission.

The sun was nowhere to be seen when I reached the gates. Seeing me from afar one of the two guards abandoned his post to inform my father of my return. Judging by the look on his face I assumed he saw the condition I was in.

I went through the city and up the road to the fortress. Feelings of safety and peace filled my soul as I entered the yard. I was home. Finally! Several of the men around the training ring turned to look at me as I got off my horse and let a guard lead it to the stables. Their faces showed surprise and some sort of aggravation. Hmp… _men_! Most of them are so proud and arrogant. Six years have past and they still can't accept the fact that there is a woman in their Brotherhood. And is as strong as any of them. I answered by giving them some of my "mind your own fucking business" glare.

Our little battle was interrupted by several men running down the stairs, leaded by my father. I immediately straightened up and held my head high. As much as it hurt I would never show weakness in front of these men. No matter what goes inside of you, you must never show weakness to anyone. They will always use it as their advantage.

- My Master, I have returned from my mission. – I side bowed to my father due to my injured shoulder.

I avoided calling him father in front other assassins for I did not wish to use his name as a tool to gain respect or trust. I wanted to be treated like the rest of them, an equal.

Al Mualim stopped a few feet away from me.

- Asimah, I'm glad you have returned to us, my daughter. I see you've encountered trouble. – he said looking at my shoulder.

My expression remained the same, my eyes never leaving him.

- Nothing I can't handle.

His face saddened.

- Then let's hope it stays nothing. – he murmured more to himself than to me. After a moment of silence he straightened up and said:  
>- Very well then. I'll be hearing your report after your wound has been taken care of. Go now. Rest.<p>

And with that he turned away and left. I bowed my head in respect and crossed the yard, making my way to the hospital wing. Everyone turned away and started minding their own business.

After the wound was treated I made my way to my room for a quick bath. I had blood and sweat all over me I just couldn't stand it. My straight black hair was a mess. I always held it up in a ponytail so it doesn't get in my way, but now couple of strands were sticky from the sweat and were all over my face. Ugh, I really needed a bath.

Al Mualim was in his study as usual so I didn't bother asking the guards about him. He was looking through his big glass window when I walked to him.

- Master, I am ready to report to you the information that I've gathered from the three cities.

- How is your shoulder? – father asked almost interrupting me. He still had his back to me.

I tightened my jaw, feeling offended. Isn't the information more important than my shoulder? If it was anyone from the other assassins he would have never bothered asking them about their well fare. I answered anyway:  
>- It has been taken care of. No infection. – in that moment he turned around and my emerald eyes met his light brown ones. – Like I said: nothing I can't handle.<p>

Al Miualim let out a sigh and whispered a quiet "of course", showing that he wasn't very convinced. This angered me even more but I maintained my composure.

I loved my father, I really did. He was the one person I could come to when I felt lost from my path. He taught me everything the other assassins know: to wield a blade, sword, throwing knives, climbing, fighting. Everything that I know came from him. I remember the time when I got my hidden blade. When I was about to get my ring finger cut off. It hurt me more to look at my father's face than the physical pain. I didn't even cry. The only sound that left my mouth was a loud gasp as the blade went all the way through my finger, cutting it off. The second it happened, my father turned and quickly made his way to the fortress. In the evening he sent someone to call me over. With my hand bandaged I went to his study where he started saying how proud he was of me. That I was an assassin now and could be of great help to the brotherhood. That was when he entrusted me with his secret. He told me about the piece of Eden. Ever since that day he has been sending me on mission, connected with the ancient artifact. I was the only one among the assassins who knew about it and the connection between my father and the item. It made me feel some sort of special. He sees me as who I really am and how strong I can be, not just a girl who by her father's mercy made her an assassin. Al Mualim and I share a special relationship. One of respect, trust and love. But still, he worried about me too much.

- Father, trust me. I can take care of myself. – I assured him and offered a smile.

In return he came closer and pulled me in his embrace.  
>- My child, you know how much I trust you. – he pulled away still smiling.<p>

My face then became serious and I went straight to business.  
>- Yes, father. Over the centuries, the Pieces of Eden resurfaced, and were mostly seen as religious artifacts or holy relics. However, as time went on, groups of individuals began to see the Pieces of Eden for what they truly were and sought to exploit them. The Templars were actively seeking and obtaining numerous Pieces of Eden,(at that my father's head shot up) in the hopes of forcibly uniting the world in peace much like Those Who Came Before had done. I was always suspicious that other people knew of the existence, father, so I started digging for their names. After two weeks of investigations I was able to learn all their names. They are to be Robert de Sable, Talal…<p>

- Yes, I am already informed of the other nice people who know about the artifact. – he interrupted me and turned his back on me. I was a little taken aback. Just as I was about to say something he beat me to it.

- I also sent a man after them. He has eliminated two already.

Wow, I didn't know that my father could move so fast. It took me two weeks to find out the names of these men and he has already sent and assassin after them who killed two so far. Disappointment showed on my face as I felt like I didn't completed my mission.

- Your mission wasn't for nothing, my dear. – My head shot up, only to see my father's kind smile. - Pease don't blame yourself for anything. You have brought me so much needed and vital information. – he then seemed deep in thought. – Yes, very needed.

I tried to study his face, but failed. After a moment of silence he turned to look at me.

- Thank you, Asimah. Now you can go. I will inform you of your next mission in a few days. – My father said in his usual ordering tone and smiled. – I'm glad your home.

I felt happy at that moment. I really was home. No place like it. As I was about to leave something came to my mind.

- Um, father?

- Yes? – he turned his attention to me once again.

- I know it isn't any of my business but who exactly did you send after those men?

Al Mualim smiled at my curiosity but decided to answer me.  
>- It was Altair who I chose for this mission. – he answered matter-of-factly.<p>

My face remained the same.  
>- Of course. Well then, I'll be off now. Peace be with you father.<p>

- As with you my child. Good night.

It was already dark when I exited then fortress. The cool evening wind cleared my mind a bit and I felt exhausted. I made my way to my room then, locking the door as I entered. One question kept bothering me all night and I just couldn't find a logical explanation. Why did Al Mualim send Altair exactly? He was the assassin who broke all three tenants of the creed. The most skilled of us all but also the most arrogant. It clouded his judgment and caused the death of one and the arm of another. Yes, I was far away from Masyaf when it happened, when Altair what striped off his position but new of it reached even my ears. It had happened two days after my departure. It didn't surprise me though. I always knew he was too damn proud for his own good. Although, I expected that my father would banish him from the grounds. So why? Why did Al Mualim gave him this important mission? What if he turned against us? I fall asleep late that night, my curiosity not yet been satisfied.

-  
><em> So I need reviews to know if it is worth continuing the story. Tell me watcha think :)<br>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**If it isn't Altair**_

_**Disclaimer**_: _I'm running fast. Very fast. I almost got him. Just a little more. Closeeeer. He's almost mi…. "performs a leap of faith" oh, damn it, he fell…. Don't own Altair (still) hehe_

The sunlight woke me up the next morning. I have forgotten to drawn the curtain last night so the light was coming freely through the window.

I got off my bed still sleepy as I made my way to the bathtub which was in the other room separated by only a curtain from my bedroom. I took a quick bath, dressed up, took all my weapons and headed out. Closing the door behind me, I turned around and bumped into someone, hard, causing him to fall. Damn, I must still be sleeping….

- I am so sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going, please forgive me. - I started apologizing before even looking at the person.

- No, no, it's all right. You've become much stronger than you used to be. – the person chuckled as he was standing up.

As my eyes landed on him, I gasped loudly and threw myself on his neck, almost causing him to fall for the second time.

- Malik! Oh, you've no idea how happy I am to see you! – I beamed like a little girl.

Letting go of him, my eyes landed on his crippled had. Suddenly I felt sorry for him but tried to hide it. Malik hated when people pitied him.

-You as well, Asimah. I heard you have returned so I was on my way to see if you are awake.

We started walking down the stair to the yard.

- So how are things with you? – he suddenly asked.

I smiled at him. Malik was always so kind and gentle. He was one of the few people who treated me as their equal and never underestimated me. Always listening to others' opinion and giving advices when needed. Much different than _other_ people I know…

- Nothing much. I came back from my mission yesterday, as you've heard. – I said to him and we both smiled. – And now I'm resting, awaiting for my next.

- I see. – Malik said as we turned around a corner and came out on the yard. There was a bench under some threes that was facing the training ring so we sat there.

- And you? – I asked, unwillingly taking a glance at his hand.

As an assassin he didn't fail to notice that. His expression didn't change anyway.

- Nothing much. I've lost my hand _as you've heard_. – he mimicked me from before and as much as I wanted to smile at him I just couldn't. "Sorry" was the only thing I could say.

- You needn't be. Besides I have good news too.

I looked at him and my emerald eyes met his chocolate ones. I was really curious about what could have happened (_damn that curiosity_) so I asked:

- Care to share? 

Malik grinned at me.  
>- You're still very curious, though. – he laughed then.<p>

- Oh, come on! Please! I HAVE to know! – wow, that last sentence sounded like it was a natural law.

The other assassin started laughing again.  
>- Well, if you must know – Malik said, looking at me like I was his BFF and he was about to tell me how he got laid last night. I chuckled – Al Mualim is sending me to Jerusalem. I am to be the rafiq there.<p>

I almost cheered from happiness. Malik? The rafiq? In JERUSALEM? Don't know why, but I felt relief at that moment. After all the bad things that happened to Malik, his brother, his arm and all, he deserved to be happy.

- Oh, Malik, that's great news. You have been elevated in rank. I'm so proud of you. – I hugged him and in return he put his one hand on my back.

Just then a guard came running to us and we both stood up.  
>- Miss Asimah, the Master requests your presence in his study.<p>

Hmm? A mission.. so soon?

-I understand. – I said to the guard and dismissed him, turning to Malik with an apologetic expression.

- It's okay, go. We'll catch up later. – he said, hugging me for goodbye.

Reaching my father's study I saw him talking to somebody so I decided not to interrupt them and turned around to leave.

- Asimah, thank you for coming. – Al Mualim's voice stopped me dead in my tracks. I turned around and bowed in respect.

- Any time, Master.

- Come.

I made my way to him. Getting closer I saw that it was an assassin that father was having a conversation with. His hood was on so I couldn't see his face. Damn. I started analyzing his body and the visible part of his face. Hmm. Who was he? Damn that curiosity!  
>Seeing as I was almost about to take the man's hood off father hurried to brake my trance:<p>

- Asimah, I believe I have unwillingly misled you, my dear. Plans have changed. Your mission is to begin tomorrow morning.

My expression was serious as was my tone.

- I understand, Master. What must I do?

Al Mualim sat on his desk, quietly sighing. He was preparing himself for the inevitable conflict. The man beside me shifted uncomfortably.

- Asimah, – father's eyes held mine – you are to assist on an assassination mission in Acre.

- WHAT? – the man spat, taking a step forward.

- Altair? – I asked, quite amused by the turn of events. When had he gotten back. He really was the last person I was expecting to see.

Altair ignored me and continued with his objections:

- I don't _need_ assistance from anyone. This is _my_ mission. I can carry it out ALONE.

Well, someone has gotten up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. His angry voice filled the room. I have forgotten how husky it sounded. Hmm… Wait, did I just thought that?

- Master, you entrusted this task to me. I don't need assistance from a _woman _to accomplish it.

And that sure was a wrong thing to say….. 

- How DARE you! – I barked at him taking a few steps closer. He then turned to me and his light green eyes held my emerald ones. I wanted nothing more than to rip them out. 

- Mind your tongue, Altair! – my father just saved Altair's eyes. Lucky guy. – Don't question my orders. I have reasons behind my decisions and you are not to question them.

Ha, take that!

- Very well, then. I will take my leave. – and with that Altair turned around and left.

My anger started to fade as I watched him leave. Idiot. Thinking I was just a mere woman who knew nothing more than to be a burden. He will change his mind soon enough though. I could be more than meets the eye. Oh, yes, Altair will be more than surprised. A smirk appeared on my face as I thought about it.

- What is so amusing? – asked Al Mualim coming beside me as we both watched Altair leave.

- Nothing. – I answered innocently, still smiling devilish.

We both turned around and my father made his way behind his desk again.

- So, what exactly is my mission?

I wasn't a fool. I knew my father was hiding something. He can't just send me away without particular orders. He smiled at my insight. After a couple of moments in silence Al Mialum's face became very serious as he motioned to me to come closer.

- With every target eliminated, Altair is becoming more and more suspicious.  
>I took a sharp intake of breath<em>. But how?<br>_- Don't worry, my dear. I'll see through it that he doesn't interfere with or plans. – father assured me. Feelings of guild and disgust washed over me as I thought through father's words. Does he mean that we'll have to kill Altair if he finds out what my father and I are trying to achieve? Was it really necessary to kill a brother? Al Mualim yet again interrupted my thoughts:

- It is the people that he eliminates. They fill his head with lies and cast doubt over his mind. He still listens to me though. Believes me. But I'm still concerned by his doubts. That is why I'm sending you to assist him on this mission.

He put a finger under my chin a forced me to look in his eyes.

- He must kill every single one of these men. You, my daughter, need to make sure of that. By _all_ means necessary.

I straightened up and my face became emotionless. A killer's face.

- I understand. Although, I have a question to ask. – I said in a demanding tone.

- You may do so.

- Does Altair know about the Piece of Eden?

Al Mualim remained silent for a moment, not breaking eye contact with me. It seems that he was wandering whether to tell me. Better not lie, father.

- Yes. – he finally answered – But he doesn't know about mine or your part in this.

My eyebrows knitted.

- It was necessary for his mission, Asimah. I had to give him something to believe in.

- I understand. Well then, tomorrow morning I'll be leaving for Acre to assist Altair on his mission.

- Yes. – my father said ending the conversation.

I turned around and made my way out of the fortress.

It was noon at the sun was at its highest. I decided to head for my room. Walking by the training ring I saw some soon-to-be assassins having a sword fight. They were learning quickly. I smiled. Good, we'll need as much as me have trained and ready for combat. I continued waking, wandering were Malik could be. I was almost to my room, walking down the empty corridor when suddenly a hand grabbed me by my right arm and pulled me in an empty hallway. I was roughly shoved up against a wall and a scream escaped my mouth. A hand quickly covered it while the other trapped both my hands above my head. My face became red from anger. Who dares stalk me like that? I tried to free my hands and get a hold of my dagger but the one who was holding me was too strong. Damn it! I felt him close. Too close for my liking. His lips were only centimeters away from my ear. 

- Now you listen to me and you listen well, for I _will not_ repeat myself.

That voice! That demanding tone! But of course. I almost rolled my eyes from annoyance. He pulled away to look me in the eyes which I was now sending daggers with. Damn him!

- We both travel together to Acre. From there on I mind my own business you mind yours, understand? I don't want you coming across me there or bother me. I do _my_ investigations, I kill _my_ target, got it?

Hmmm, why haven't I noticed the scar of his lips before? That's strange. It look's soo … provoking. Ops, he's still talking. Better listen.

- I don't give a damn that you're our Master's daughter _or_ that you are a woman. Stay out of my way or I won't hesitate to be rough with you! 

Wow, dirty subconscious…. That sounded like it had a second meaning. Hm…  
>Altair felt my lips forming a smile under his hand and saw the devilish look in my eyes.<p>

Suddenly realizing what he said he backed up a little but still remained very close.

- Don't try me, woman! – was his warning, then he let go of me and as a shadow, he was gone.

Hmp, idiot. Thinking I would listen to any of his warnings. Like I give a damn what he thinks. The strange thing is – I feel more amused than worried by the upcoming events.

_And here's Altair everybody! Hope u liked it :) review pleaseeee_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone. Sooooo sorry for the long wait I had exams and writer's block (I hate university). Really hope u like this chapter, been writing it almost all day, it's so difficult, nothing comes to my mind and I get so angry : Soo anyway I wanna thank **Itarianna11** for the heads up bout Altair's eyes. Thank u very much *hug*. Now on with the story…_

* * *

><p><strong>Conflict<strong>

3rd person POV

It was early in the morning when Asimah exited her room. The sun was slowly showing it's rays over the horizon. Eagles could be heard outside as well as a distant sound of clashing swords. "Someone must be training…" Asimah thought as she, instead of making her way to the stairs that lead outside, she started walking in the opposite direction, further down the hall. There was something she had to do before leaving.

Stopping in front of the last door on the right, Asimah hesitated for a second before knocking two times. "_Hope he's up_".

- Asimah, is something wrong?

Before her stood a fully dressed Malik, surprised to see her knocking on his door this early in the morning. She wasn't much of a morning person as he could recall.

Asimah smiled at his concerned voice.

- No, everything is fine, Malik. I just… came to say goodbye to you. I'm leaving on a mission.

His eyes narrowed as he tilted his head to one side.

- But you've only just returned from your last one. What's the rush? Why so early?

- Yes, I know, but father wants me to go to Acre and assist Al… - she stopped, realizing what she was about to say. Asimah never meant to tell Malik about any of the details, especially about _him_. She avoided his gaze.

Malik's expression remained the same.

- I see. Well, you can't help it, can you? Orders ,right? – he asked, smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

Asimah was still looking at the ground. She just couldn't bring herself to look at him. Some strange feeling was stopping her to do so. It was almost like… _betrayal? _It's so strange. She disliked Altair – for what he done and for what he is. So why is she feeling like this? It's not like she chose to be on a mission with Altair. It was an order. And the order must be carried out. Asimah sighed heavily.

- Yeah, orders.

After some moments of silence she finally lifted her gaze to look at Malik. And he was… smiling? It took him just a step closer to embrace her. A smile crept on her face as well as she hugged him back.

- Take care of yourself, Asimah. – he whispered in her hair.

Asimah broke the hug to look at him.

- I will, I promise. Goodbye, Malik.

* * *

><p>It was even earlier in the morning, when Altair rolled over on his back and sighed loudly. One thought has been bugging him all night and one thought only: <em>"I have a bad feeling about this." <em>Sigh again…

- Ah, damn it… - he swore, standing from his bed, throwing the blanket away.

"_Can this get any __**worse**__? Fuck… On top of all the problems I have, I have to drag some woman along with me, damn it! I hate working with other assassins – they always get in the way! I hope she's able to take care of __**herself**__ at least, because I'm not going to look after her ass too_."

It's not that he had something against the woman. She can fight, that was true. He has seen her on the training grounds. But as far as he knew she has never been on a mission like this. Altair still couldn't understand the Master's reasons about this. He was doing good on his own. Hell, even perfect. Why does Al Mualim think that his daughter can _assist_ him? Why the hell does he need assistance in the first place? Fuck this.

Altair was getting dressed and armored as he was thinking of something very tempting.  
><em>" In just how much trouble can I get myself into if I <em>_**accidently **__leave without her…? Hmm..."_

" _You'll be in even deeper shit than you're now." – _his inner voice warned him.

- Yeah… - he chuckled, his husky voice filling the room.

" _Why not release the tension a little bit."_

Altair came to the training grounds, deciding to practice a little and stretch his muscles. His golden brown eyes scanned around the training ring. It was still very early so only a few people were out on the grounds. Perfect. Altair unsheathed his short blade and started practicing with it first. He swung it a couple of times in his right hand to get used to the handle then he started moving his legs also. Just then a familiar feeling came over him as he turned around sharply and blocked a sword which was about to slice his head off. A loud clash erupted from the impact. Altair's eyes flickered as he saw the owner of the sword.

- Attacking from behind, Abbas? You never change. – he smirked and jumped back from his former friend.

Abbas grinned at his rival.

- And you're still a lucky bastard.

Altair didn't even twitch at the insult. Several moments passed in silence as neither of them said a thing. Altair got irritated.

- So what do you want? – he spat.

- And why do I have to want something when I come to visit my former Master Assassin? – Abbas teased.

The first rays of the sun were making their way over the horizon. More people were now coming out. Some of them even stopped to look at the pair.

- If you don't have business with me then I suggest you leave. – Altair warned, his golden eyes piercing through Abbas's head. – Now.

Abbas laughed loudly, making a few people turn their attention to them. He started walking around Altair, his sword hanging lazily in his right hand. Golden brown eyes were watching the movement of his every muscle. Ignoring his warning, the other assassin continued to tease Altair.

- Rumor has it that you'll have an… _assistant_, accompanying you on your next mission. – his grin grew wider, if that's even possible. He sheathed his sword.

- You're still more interested in meaningless gossips and rumors than your own pitiful life, Abbas.

- Do you deny? – Abbas stopped in front of him again, ignoring his answer.

Altair clenched his fists trying very hard not to choke to death the filthy excuse of an assassin in front of him.

- I don't have to explain nothing to _you_. – he sheathed his own short sword, casted one last glance at the other man and jumped over the fence, surrounding the training ring. He had enough of this shit.

- Hey, - Abbas shouted. – be sure you bring her back alive and with two hands, if possible. We don't want a repeat of what happened in Solomon's temple now, do we?

Altair stopped dead in his tracks. Hushed voices and whispers came from the crowd, which was now surrounding the training ring_. "A very, very wrong thing to say."_

- **I'm gonna rip you to pieces! – **Altair growled, and with long strides he made his way back to the training ring. Abbas barely had time to unsheathe his sword as Altair stepped on the fence and jumped from it, his hidden blade ready to kill. He landed on the spot where Abbas was a second ago and quickly rolled over just as a sword hit the dust next to him. He stood up quickly, unsheathed his sword and faced his opponent. That bastard was always able to get on his nerves even without saying anything. But when he does talk – it's unbearable. Abbas attacked first, making Altair jump back and giving him the perfect opportunity to counterattack. Without a second thought Altair took it and swung his sword towards Abbas's left side. Surprisingly he blocked it, but now Altair was even closer to him so he kicked his legs and unbalanced him. Abbas took a few steps back, keeping himself from falling.

- Your hot temper will get you killed someday, _brother_. – Abbas spat the last part.

- You won't live long enough to see. – Altair lunged towards him.

The pair didn't even notice the large crowd that gathered outside the training ring. Things like _"They will kill themselves", "Those hotheaded idiots", "Altair always wants to start a fight_" could be heard from the crowd as the two fought.

Parting for a moment Abbas started laughing hysterically.

- Who would have thought that the Great Altair would need help from a mere woman? Tell me something, Altair. Why didn't you left her behind? That's what you do, right? Leave your people behind?

- I'm gonna cut off your tongue, Abbas. – Altair growled. The two were walking in circle, ready to strike.

- You'll probably leave her somewhere to die and say that she was killed. That would be typical of you. After all she will be nothing more than a burthen, right?

Altair clenched his jaw and hardened his grip on his sword. He stopped.

- I'll never do something like that!

Abbas smirked, also stopping in front of his opponent.

- Ha! Like you've never done it before. – sarcasm was dripping from every word he spoke. – Oh wait. On second thought, maybe you will make a use of her. She's quite the beauty isn't she? – an almost devilish grin crept on Abbas's face.

Altair lunged again.

* * *

><p>Parting with Malik, Asimah made her way back to her room to get her bag with clothes, food, water and blanket for the journey. Good thing she prepared them yesterday. Closing and locking the door she started walking down the stairs. Distant voices could be heard, it sounded like someone was arguing and fighting at the same time. Asimah sharpened her hearing as she was coming out on the grounds. She was right, someone was fighting. A hysterical laugh reached her ears followed by a loud voice.<p>

_**- Who would have thought that the Great Altair would need help from a mere woman?**_

"_What ?"_

The training ring came into view and Asimah saw a lot of people surrounding it. She boiled from anger as she was quickly making her way to the training ring. Knowing exactly who was fighting and to who the voice belonged to earlier, she dropped her bag near the bench she and Malik sat the day before, and started to make way through the crowd.

**- _I'm gonna cut off your tongue, Abbas. _**

- Move. – Asimah said to a bunch of kids, who tried to get a better look of what's taking place in the training ring. They looked at her scared, and ran away.

_**- You'll probably leave her somewhere to die and say that she was killed. That would be typical of you. After all she will be nothing more than a burthen, right?**_

"_Damn it! I can't believe they're discussing their personal issues in front of all these people. Idiots! The most that angers me is that they're discussing me, behind my back! That dickhead Abbas!"_

_**- I'll never do something like that!**_

That made Asimah stop in her tracks for a few seconds, before she continued to make her path through the crowd again.

_**- Ha! Like you've never done it before. Oh wait. On second thought, maybe you will make a use of her. She's quite the beauty isn't she?**_

"_That's it!"_

**- MOVE! **

That made Altair stop dead in his tracks.

The people who were in front of her immediately moved away. She jumped over the fence and after a second there were loud gasps as the crowd watched Abbas kneeling, gripping his bleeding leg, and a short knife only a few centimeters away from it. She cut him just above the ankle.

- You damn wench. – Abbas roared as he stood up and turned his attention to her. – You should know your place, **woman**! – he barked.

Asimah's face was emotionless as she was looking sternly at the man who was insulting her.

- And you should know yours, **brother. **This was for talking behind my back. – she motioned to his leg.

Seeing as he was reaching down for his sword, the woman smirked.

- I am a busy woman and don't have time to fight your sorry ass, so I suggest you let it go. – her stern voice could be heard from everyone.

Not giving a damn about her warnings, Abbas, quick as a flash, grabbed his sword and lunged towards her. She almost had time to pull out her own when, just before hitting her, another sword stopped the path of Abbas's. Looking to her right she saw Altair, holding his sword with both hands. _"Whaaaat?" _she looked dumbfounded, trying to understand what the hell was Altair thinking.

- Let it go, Abbas. – he said, looking at the raged expression of the other assassin.

Looking from the one to the other Abbas loosened his grip on his sword and let it fall to his right side.

- Fine. – He was looking at them with outrage, declaring this was not over. He smiled – Fine. – now laughing, he turned around and left.

The crowd started to spread as Altair sheathed his sword. When Abbas was lost of sight, Asimah turned sharply towards Altair.

- And who the hell told you to interfere?

Altair didn't even bother to answer as he turned and started walking towards the stables.

- Hey! I'm talking to you! – she shouted, jogging after him.

- Stop with your wining, woman! – he stopped to look at her. His golden eyes met her emerald ones. They watched each other for a moment before he continued – We were supposed to head for Acre two hours ago, so if you're going to complain and waste my time, I suggest you don't come at all.

Altair turned a continued down the path to the stables. _"Allah, this would be so much better."_

Asimah stared at him, her mouth wide open, as she couldn't believe what he said. She quickly grabbed her bag and caught up with him.

- Uh, excuse me? You are the reason we are late. – by now they were in front of the stables. - I wasn't the one who was looking for a fight.

The next thing she knew she was grabbed roughly by the shoulders and pushed against the wall. Asimah dropped her bag from the impact. Altair's eyes were making holes in her head as he lowered himself to her level. She was just a head shorter than him. The upper part of his face was covered by the hood, but Asimah stared at his invisible eyes coldly.

- I **wasn't **looking for a fight, understand. That bastard always knows what to say to get under my skin. – his low and husky voice filled her mind as she could feel his breath on her chin. He was damn too close. _"Damn, damn, damn"_ Just as he said "get under my skin" she couldn't help but glance at his lips. _"Damn, shouldn't have done that."_ What she didn't know is that while talking, Altair wasn't looking at her eyes. Rather, he was looking at her face, her cheeks, her nose, her eyebrows, her lashes, her chin, her lips. But he didn't fail to see the quick movement of her eyes, either. That quick glance at his lips. That made him almost smile. _"That little witch."_

- Tell me something, Altair. – she started talking and he let go of her, stepping back. – If you hate me so much, why didn't you left without me?

A smirk appeared on his face.

- Don't think it didn't cross my mind a couple of times.

As much as she tried to hide it, a small smile crept on her face. She heard him say, as he walked past her:

- Never said I hated you.

That made her look up and raise an eyebrow. _"Hmm, true." _

- Now, come on, we've delayed ourselves enough.

Asimah nodded. She picked her bag from the ground and headed for her horse. It was dark brown with two white spots on its neck. She pet the animal a little, then mounted him. "_I don't know how we'll be able to stay away from each other's necks." _She thought looking at Altair, who was also mounting his white stallion. She kicked her horse and set off to the gates of Masyaf.

Altair's eyes followed her as she exited the stables. _" That woman's gonna be the death of me." _He thought as he set after her.

* * *

><p>Sorry again for the long wait… ;( I hate writer's block. Soo please review :)<p> 


End file.
